Confidence
by xJoickLovex
Summary: Nick goes in for a routine check up...for 'down there'. What happens when he has a smoking hot doctor named Joe? Jick/Joick PURE SMUT. Rated R Don't like? Don't read!


**I hope you all like this smut ^.^ It took me a few days to write, but I haven't had much inspiration lately. Please review! :D**

**PS. If you don't know what smut is, it's pure sex :P**

The walls were white, and it smelled like Lysol. Nick sighed, waiting for the doctor to call him in. He'd been waiting a few minutes now, and it was past the time of his appointment. He was a busy man, and he didn't have time to wait for silly little things like this. He could be at home, sending important faxes, or lazing in front of the TV. Nothing he needed to do of course, but better things to do to pass the time other than this.

He spotted a fly circling the room, and he followed its path, as it landed on the counter by the secretary. He eyed her up and down, noting that she had dark brunette hair, and light blue eyes. _Not my type_, he thought. His eyes traveled from the glasses on her nose downward, towards her full chest. His eyes lingered, not out of sexual interest, but out of the thought he had nothing better to look at. The waiting room didn't have any magazines, which would probably be years old anyway, or even brochures. He spotted some on his way down the hallway towards the waiting room, but nothing he'd be interested in.

The clock ticked loudly above, and Nick sighed, twiddling his thumbs. He didn't want to spend all day waiting for a check up. He'd had to reschedule a few times, and he couldn't pass up another chance to make sure everything down below is healthy.

Soon, a man in a white coat and blue shirt with a red tie stood at the door. He had a clipboard in his hands, and he whispered something to the secretary, who nodded with a smile. Nick furrowed his brow, hoping the clown would call him in next so he could leave this rubbish behind. The man looked around the empty waiting room, to find just Nick sitting all alone.

"Mr. Jonas?" He asked in an enchanting voice Nick wish he could have recorded. He gulped, noting his throat had suddenly become dry as he heard the way the 'Doctor' had said his name so effortlessly.

Nick nodded vigorously, and followed the man down a hallway, staring at his behind the whole time.

"Take a seat…Nicholas."

"Nick." Nick corrected sheepishly, and sat down on the bed with the strip of paper towel.

"So, what are you here today for?" Asked the doctor, who sat at his desk as he flipped through Nick's file.

"I just want to make sure everything's okay. My last time here was last year."

"Do you have any reason to believe things aren't alright?" The doctor looked up with dark, heavenly brown eyes that made Nick's heart skip.

"No…not really. I just…" Nick stammered, and thought it would be best to just keep his mouth shut and let the doctor do his job.

The raven-haired doctor smiled, and stood up, walking over to a filing cabinet.

"Well, I'll just check to see that everything's okay, and put you at ease." He smiled at Nick, and Nick quickly looked down as the doctor pulled out a pair of rubber gloves. "Please lie down." He instructed in a low, manly voice. Nick did as told, and stared up at the ceiling like he was inexperienced to this kind of procedure. "I'm going to need you to remove your clothes."

"Right…" Nick stood back up, and peeled his shirt off as the doctor sat in his chair, and rolled it across the floor towards where Nick was standing.

Nick shivered at the slight coldness lingering in the air, and unfastened his belt buckle. He slid it to the floor, as he refused to look the doctor in the eye. His shoes and socks came off, and his pants and boxer briefs soon hit the floor, as he sat back up on the bed.

"You can call me Joe." The doctor smiled and winked, causing Nick's eyes to retreat to the floor once again. Usually he wasn't this nervous about these tests. But, usually he didn't have a smoking hot doctor either. "Could you stand up for me?" Joe asked, almost cooed softly.

Nick did as asked, and stood in all his naked glory in front of this God of a doctor. Joe eased his hand towards Nick's thigh, and Nick felt the tingles spring from Joe's soft touch, and the goose bumps arise on the thin skin of his leg. Nick inhaled sharply, hoping he'd be able to keep his cool until the appointment was over.

Joe gently touched Nick, and held up his penis to check for strange things that shouldn't be occurring. He stroked the tip lightly, giving Nick an inner pleasure that made his eyes glaze over trying to hold back his emotions.

"So, the weather's nice today?" Joe asked, rather loudly in the bitterly silent room. Nick nodded slowly, watching the focused look in Joe's eyes as he used such care in his hands.

"Have any siblings?" He asked, and Nick nodded again, as he closed his eyes. One thing he definitely didn't need right now was an erection, and he was going to try as hard as he could not to get one.

"A brother." He spoke quietly; afraid a small moan might creep from his lips.

Joe nodded again, and roughened his touch. He was more firm, and stroked Nick from the tip to the place it met his body, making it look like not just a check up, but more like a hand job.

Nick leaned his head back, and let his mouth hang open a little in satisfaction. Joe noticed this, and smirked as he worked. He moved his hands lower, and cupped both of Nick's balls in his hands. He felt them first for things that shouldn't be there, of course, because it was his job, then he switched to something he would greatly enjoy. He pumped them in his palms, and watched as Nick's dick twitched as he tried to calm himself. He knew the younger male was enjoying himself, and he knew that this appointment wasn't going to be like all the rest.

"Okay, Nick." Joe pulled away, and left Nick standing there breathless.

"You can lie back on the bed…I need to check your prostate." Nick nodded slowly, and laid back on the hard and uncomfortable bed, and turned on his side. He turned away from Joe, but he heard the sound of rubber slapping from his hands. His eyes widened slightly, knowing Joe was just going to be using his bare hands. The filing cabinet was opened again, and Nick heard the sounds of a lubricant bottle being opened, and the squirt the liquid made. Joe's footsteps soon followed, along with the sounds of the swivel chair.

"Just relax." Joe whispered, and Nick felt Joe's finger at his entrance. He gasped softly, and felt him squeeze it inside, and move it around slightly. Nick felt his dick twitch in excitement, and since Joe was behind him, he wasn't able to see his front, which Nick took to his advantage. He reached his hands down slowly so Joe wouldn't notice, and with one gently stroked his tip, while the other rolled his balls around in the palm. Nick bit his lip to eliminate the fear of making any sounds, but it didn't last long. Joe soon found Nick's bundle of nerves. Nick gasped, and his body pulled away from Joe slightly, shuddering with pleasure.

Nick heard Joe chuckle softly, and his face turned red with embarrassment.

"It will be over soon." Joe said softly, making Nick a little sad that his pleasure wouldn't get to last that long.

He stroked his prostate with care, making Nick gasp, trying to keep himself from showing any signs of pleasure.

"I know you're enjoying this." Joe said quietly, making Nick's eyes pop open in surprise. "You don't have to hide it. I like it too."

Nick continued to stay quiet, but then groaned rather loudly when he felt Joe suddenly add another finger to pass through Nick's opening.

"I knew you'd like this." Joe very lightly left a small peck to Nick's hip, and rolled the younger male onto his back, his erection in plain view now. He smiled down at the brunette, and thrusted his fingers inside him in a quick motion, making Nick arch his back in ecstasy. "Shh. I'll make this good for you." Joe said seductively, and stood up from the chair, pulling his hand from him. Nick moaned at the friction, but then groaned at the absence. Joe got on top of the younger man, and straddled his waist. He lowered his face to Nick's, and very lightly pressed his lips to his. Nick's mind went cloudy, and out of instinct ran his hands through Dr. Joe's hair, and gently pulled on it.

"Mmm." Nick moaned, and slid his tongue through Joe's mouth, amazed at the satisfying taste of their saliva mixing.

Joe moved from Nick's mouth, and kissed down his jaw line to his neck. He opened his mouth a little, and sucked on the tanned skin of Nick's neck, receiving a sweet moan from his thick lips. Joe smiled, proud of his ability to please. He sucked a while longer, and pulled away to reveal the dark mark showing what he wanted as his. Nick leaned his head back, and Joe kissed down his neck, towards his nipples. Nick knew what was coming, and he watched Joe's lips connect with his skin as he sighed happily. Joe reached Nick's right nipple, and he slid his tongue through his lips to connect with the sensitive skin. He licked the nipple, and pulled it into his mouth. He sucked forcefully, making Nick moan softly.

"Joe…uhh." He continued to run his hands through Joe's black strands, enjoying his pleasure.

Soon Joe pulled away from the reddened and risen skin, and kissed lower on the brunette. He very gently and seductively licked around the creases of Nick's stomach, loving the taste. Nick was in so much pleasure; he couldn't concentrate. It had been so long since he had been attached to anyone sexually, and he missed the feeling of someone wanting to give him pleasure, and enjoy it.

Joe's teeth magically found the head of Nick's dick, teasing him slowly. His own little torture.

Nick arched his back, and his eyes flung open as he felt the gentle caresses of Joe's tongue do its job. "Oh, Joe!" Nick moaned incoherent words through his pursed lips, and ran his hands through Joe's hair. He tugged every so often; telling Joe what he wanted more of, and what absolutely drove him crazy. This worked for both of them, since they both loved the feeling of roughness. Joe pushed his head farther onto the younger male's member, feeling the tip graze the top of his throat. He moaned softly, giving Nick the sweet vibrations. This action caused sweet, high, and whiny moans to be released from him, and he bit his lip to the point where blood almost escaped. "Joe, please."

Joe smirked around the large, solid dick, and very slowly eased his head up and down in a bouncing motion. Nick gasped softly, and squeezed his eyes tighter than he ever had before. He'd never felt something so intense.

Nick's seed was soon released into Joe's mouth, which he happily ingested. He crawled back up the muscular man underneath him, and while keeping eye contact; he slid off his white overcoat.

"Mmm. Nice." Nick ran his hands over Joe's chest, and pulled the red tie from the blue shirt. "I need to see what you've got going on." Nick winked, craving Joe's hot, sweaty body colliding with his own in complete ecstasy.

Joe slid his trousers down his thighs, as the rest of his clothing was removed in a matter of seconds. "You're body's beautiful." Nick said breathlessly, never before having been with someone so fit, and so angelic.

"I could say the same lover-boy." Joe teased, and pressed his nose into Nick's cheek. Nick smiled shyly, and connected their lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

Even though they had just met not even an hour ago, there was something between them that couldn't be replaced. Joe gently stroked Nick's hair, smiling as he did so. He knew that what he felt for Nick was something that shouldn't be happening this soon, but once he laid eyes on him, he knew he had to pursue him somehow. Looks like he had gotten his wish.

Nick grabbed Joe's hand, and intertwined their fingers. Today wasn't just about the sex, to them, it wasn't even sex. It was making love, and love is what they had.

Joe grabbed the same lube bottle from behind him that was lying, waiting on the swivel chair, and squirted more onto three fingers. "Are you ready?" Joe asked sweetly, combing the sweaty curls that had fallen into Nick's eyes. He nodded slowly, but inside he was really dying with anticipation. "Please." He begged Joe, as he wrapped his legs around Joe's waist.

"Your wish baby is my command." He said, his voice full of lust and excitement. He entered one digit, taking in care of Nick's reaction. Nick assumed the previous pleasure position, the pursed lips and the squeezed shut eyes as he felt that same gentleness stroking his bundle of nerves. Joe smiled, wanting to see that same beautiful face everyday. He inserted a second; causing Nick's mouth to drop open, with a tiny moan escaping. He added a third, unable to wait for Nick to get used to him. "Are you ready for me?"

"Please, I need you now." Nick groaned, and Joe removed his hand from Nick's heat. He positioned himself, and Nick lifted up his bottom from the bed, and locked his legs tightly around his lover's waist as his rock-solid eight inches was pushed into him.

Joe's jaw dropped at how tight Nick was, and he moaned just how good he was feeling into Nick's ear. "Mmm. You feel so amazing."

"So do you." Nick wrapped his arms around Joe's neck, and pulled him even closer than he already was. Joe began thrusting slowly, not wanting to hurt him. "Please give me more." Nick groaned, feeling his dick throb in between the two sweaty bodies. Joe did as he was asked, and pushed himself deeper into him. A loud cry escaped the younger male, and Joe quickly covered Nick's mouth with his own, in a rough, passionate kiss.

"Not too loud." Joe whispered through his moans, and placed wet kisses along Nick's neck. They continued making love in the quiet office room, just the sounds of their moans and begs filling their ears.

Nick soon felt Joe's sweet release inside him, and Joe collapsed on his chest. Nick smiled, and ran his hand up and down Joe's back, knowing he was exhausted. Joe lifted his head up after a few minutes, and kissed Nick lovingly.

"I'm sorry, but I have another appointment I have to do." Joe straightened up, and threw his clothes back on. He walked over to a mirror, and fixed his hair as if he had done this thousands of times. Nick's mouth hung open a little in shock, not wanting this to be the case.

"You make appointments like mine often?"

"You're the first." Joe turned and smiled at Nick, which gave him the ability to lose some of his doubt.

"You just met me, so I'm kind of curious."

"There has been sexual attraction, but never with another feeling behind it. With you, that's different. I never sleep with patients. You are the exception." Joe put Nick's file into the cabinet, and walked back over to the naked male sitting on the bed.

Nick nodded at his answer, and hoped he was telling the truth. He had never felt this way about someone, especially it being this soon.

"Hey. Don't be upset. I'm telling you the truth." Joe smiled, both in his lips and those dark chocolatey eyes. Nick nodded, and couldn't help but smile. He slipped on his clothes rather slowly, wanting these moments just in Joe's presence just to last. He didn't want to leave just yet.

"Joe…"

Joe looked up from a stack of papers he had in his hands. "Yeah Nick?"

"Could we…maybe…do this again sometime?"

"You mean outside the office?" Joe grinned, making a mirror effect on Nick.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Of course we can." Joe winked, and got things ready for his next patient. Nick grabbed his wallet and keys, and stood awkwardly waiting for some kind of goodbye from the sexy doctor. "Are you leaving now?" Joe asked curiously, and Nick nodded his response. "Than how about we make an appointment?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah. I'm up for that." Joe sat down in his swivel chair, and rolled it over behind his desk. He opened up his scheduler, and flipped to the week.

"When are you free?"

"Anytime you are baby." Nick replied, adding a hint of sex into his voice, making Joe smile.

"Next Friday it is." Joe wrote down Nick's name and number into the book, and closed it, smiling again.

Nick nodded, and stood up, not sure if a hug would be too far or not. "So…I'll see you then?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up. I have your address written down in your file, so I'll stop by and we'll go out for dinner, or something."

"Perfect." Joe reached his arms out, and Nick happily jumped into them. "Would it be too soon for a kiss?"

"Absolutely." Joe joked, and Nick pulled away a little. "Not." Joe chuckled at his non-humor, and Nick shook his head.

"I know what you're going to be like." Nick teased, and kissed Joe softly. Joe ran his hands over Nick's hips, as if he already owned him, and deepened their kiss.

"I'll see you soon Nick." Joe pulled away, and Nick walked towards the door.

"Bye Joe." Nick whispered, and left the office, leaving the door ajar.

The secretary gave him a knowing smile, and he returned it, somehow in a better mood than when he arrived. And all he could think of, was that next 'appointment' with Joe.


End file.
